Invasion
(Shinryaku) |Released= DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! |Dmwiki= 侵略 }} Invasion is a keyword exclusive to evolution creatures with the Invader race. Details It enables an Evolution Creature to be put into the battle zone when one of your creatures of a specific civilization and race attack. It enables high-power evolution creatures to be sent to the battle zone at the start of the game attacking the opponent right away when it is put into the battle zone. It does not count as Summoning, as the text does not say "Summon". Multiple uses of Invasion Multiple Invasion enables more than one Evolution Creature to be put in the battle zone on the same base creature. This can happen only if the base creature meets the requirement of all the evolution creatures that will come out. For example: *When The Red, Lightning Sonic attacks, it can be evolved simultaneously into Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion and Redzone, Roaring Invasion, since it is a Sonic Command. *When a Nature creature attacks, it cannot be evolved simultaneously into Bearsir, Beast Army and Bearfugan, Super Beast Army, as it is not an evolution Nature Command. *When a Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious attacks, while it can trigger the Invasion for both Black Psycho, Revenge and Redzone, Roaring Invasion, the player cannot evolve both onto it as Redzone cannot evolve from a Darkness creature and vice versa for Black Psycho. Remember to only use Multiple Invasion abilities of creatures that have Come Into Play effects, or to cover a creature with a come into play effect with a creature that won't become dead weight after it gets put into the battle zone. Good examples include: *Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion into Redzone, Roaring Invasion then into Turbo 3, Supersonic (So you can burn an opponent's shield, destroy the opponent's strongest creature then have a creature that isn't dead weight after it's put into the battle zone.) *Black Psycho, Revenge to Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie (So you can discard the opponent and destroy an opposing creature at once) *Multiple instances of Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie or Black Psycho, Revenge (So you can discard a lot of the opponent's hand or deal with a huge creature) *Multiple instances of Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka into Master G, Super Eureka (So you can have more chances of winning Vegas Dollar's gamble and get a resistant unblockable at the same time.) *G.O.D., Extreme Invasion into Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes (So the G.O.D. won't become dead weight) *Multiple instances of G.O.D., Extreme Invasion (So more creatures can be sent using it's ability.) *Multiple instances of Rinnel, Three Kingdoms / Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms into Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms (So the resulting Bhuddi will become invincible instantly.) Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Invasion reads; Example Cards with the Invasion ability |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= Rulings *Q: How do you use Invasion? **A: Whenever one of your creatures attacks, you may declare the use of an invasion ability put a card that has an invasion ability corresponding to the requirements listed on the card from your hand on top of that creature. You do not need to pay it's cost. *Q: After my opponent chooses to block my attacking creature, can I choose to use Invasion? **A: No, you can't. Invasion must be declared at the start of an attack, so if the attack follows through or is blocked, Invasion can't be used. You must choose to use the Invasion ability before the attack step where your opponent chooses to block you. *Q: Can you use Invasion multiple times? **A: Yes. If you fulfill the requirements, you can use Invasion multiple times. Then, come into play effects resolve after you use all of the invasion abilities. After all of the cards are put into the battle zone, if you get more cards with invasion, you can't use their invasion abilities. *Q: My Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious attacks. can I use a Darkness, Fire and Nature invasion card at the same time? **A: Yes, but the first card changes the civilization of the creature. The other cards do not get put into the battle zone after that and are returned to your hand. Color percentages There are a total of 53 cards with the Invasion ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 10/53 * = 11/53 * = 6/53 * = 14/53 * = 12/53 Category:Keyword